


They don't know what we do in our spare time

by Ellienerd14



Series: Take a break [7]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Baking, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: "You want us to make a cake?"~~~Ram and Tanya spend a thankfully alien free day to bake together.





	They don't know what we do in our spare time

"You want us to make a cake?" Ram asked.

"I don't want us to, we _are_ making a cake. Now put on an apron and shut up." Tanya pushed the aforementioned apron at Ram's chest. It was patterned with bright pink cupcakes.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm James," Tanya replied, putting on her own apron, patterned with a Harry Potter based design.

"You're not funny," Ram told her, smiling anyway. "Why was I chosen for this? Couldn't you have gotten April to help you make this-" he squinted at the recipe, "mola cake?"

"It's baking molasses and ginger cake actually," Tanya corrected. "April's already organising the charity bake sale. And you aren't getting out of it."

"Where's my charity? 'Stop killing people in front of Ram Singh' has a nice ring to it."

"What's a charity going to do to close the rift?" Tanya asked. "Now quit complaining. This cake is my favourite and I want to do my mums recipe justice."

"If it's your mums recipe, why doesn't she make it?"

"She's working. And I thought this would be fun. Now are you going to keep complaining or am I going to have to hit you with a wooden spoon?" Tanya put her hands on hips.

"I'm so sca- _ow_!"

"Warned you." Tanya reached out for the scales and passed it to Ram. "Start measuring the flour. We need half a kilogram."

"Are you the boss today?"

Tanya grinned at him. "Yes. Now get to it. The first step is to mix the flour, cinnamon and cloves."

"I've never had it before?"

"Flour?" Tanya asked. "You have it in your hair."

"Oh no, my fantastic looks." Ram was being sarcastic but he moved to brush it out anyway. He only made it worst but Tanya neglected to mention it. "I mean the molasses cake."

"It's my favourite. Mum always let me help her make it. I had to stand on a chair to reach. She said I used to lick the eggs."

"You are weird. Maybe it gave you super-brain powers." Ram tipped the flour into the bowl and stirred it in. "What next chef?"

"Ginger. But you can start cracking the eggs."

"Yes chef." Ram gave her a mock salute and reached out for the carton. "Do you want a lick first?"

"I was five!" Tanya elbowed him and added her ingredient to the bowl.

They worked though the recipe together, exchanging quips and laughing. Ram stopped complaining and got into the baking. They both ended up covered in ingredients not helped by Ram flicking flour everywhere.

"It's nice," Ram said, licking batter off his finger.

"Told you," Tanya put the cake into the oven and set a timer.

"An hour? What are we supposed to do for that?"

Tanya looked around her now messy kitchen and the pile of flour and baking powder under their feet. "We can start by cleaning up."

Ram swept up while Tanya wiped up. They played music to make the otherwise mundane job more fun and were done in ten minutes. After the kitchen (and most of their clothes and hair) were clean, Tanya suggested they played video games.

"You always beat me."

Tanya rolled her eyes and passed him a spare comptroller. "That's not my fault. You're just terrible at Mario Kart."

"You must cheat."

"I don't need to. I'm that good."

They selected their characters. Ram went with Mario ("he must be named after the game for a reason") while Tanya chose Shy Guy. As Ram predicted Tanya won every game but one where she took three blue shells in a row.

They were so lost in the game they didn't realise how much time had past until the timer rung.

"Perfect." Tanya took it out the oven and put it down careful not to burn her fingers. "We need to give it time to cool. Then we can a bit. It's for charity after all."

"We should do this more often."

"That's a big change from 'ask April instead'." Tanya grinned. "I knew you'd like it."

"We should ask the others next time. It's nice to take a break from saving the world."

"I'm not sure how well that would end. Matteusz said that Charlie doesn't know how to cook and Quill loves off stashes of chocolate, coffee and vodka."

Ram rolled his eyes. "Somehow none of that is a surprise to me."

"But you are right, we should do this again."

Ram smiled at her. "Maybe we could offer the aliens cake. It might reduce conflicts."

"Bunghole aliens or B.E.T. and H.E.T.?" Tanya asked.

"What?"

"B.E.T. - blue ET. That's Charlie. And H.E.T. - heels E.T. That's Quill."

"You have put too much thought into that Tanya."

"Yep." Tanya turned off the second timer. "The cake should be cool enough now. We can have some while I thrash you at Mario Kart."

Ram grabbed the plates. "Sounds like a plan. I'll make tea."

**Author's Note:**

> The recipe is based off one I found online. I picked the molasses and ginger cake because Tanya's mum makes it for her in 'the stone house'. 
> 
> Always love feedback!


End file.
